Agnetia
Agnetia is a female Raconian and the main protagonist/title character of the series Agnetia the Alien. Her Nova Energy is white.'''' Agnetia's Story We first canonically meet Agnetia in a flashback in Agnetia the Alien, in which she is seven years old. She is attacked during a battle between Aidraxa and Camaron. Aidraxa transforms into what we presume is Speedstar and gets Agnetia far away. This inspires her to create the ultimate transformation to defend herself: GodMode. However she soon realises that this power is too much for a child to control, and places the power inside a crystal, then shatters it and scatters the pieces across the universe. All is well, until Daemus seeks the power of the crystals, and Agnetia must travel to Earth to find it before Daemus can. On her way, she accidentally travels through dimensions and meets Aidraxa MMXIV, who saves her from an attacking monster in Rosehill. He soon helped her find the crystal, but Daemus used it to transform into GodMode. Fortunately there was enough residual GodMode energy for Agnetia to transform too and defeat him. She then leaves Earth and starts her long journey home. Personality Agnetia is a heroic girl with a strong will powered by a stronger heart. She never gives up on a challenge, or her friends. She has her fears like anyone else, but she stands up to them and pushes her worries aside for the greater good. But she's not above giving Poomy a little tickle behind the ears every so often... Appearance Agnetia appears to be a typical caucasion teenager. She has short,wavy, blonde hair and light brown eyes. She wears a purple and blue shirt and black leggings, with black and grey boots. Transformations Antigrav: Gravity Manipulation. Aphro: Mindcontrol and love pheromones. Batstrike: Flight, echolocation, super hearing and sight, sharp fangs/claws. Blaydez: Sharp electric blades on arms (similar to those of Jaw from Aidraxa). Brainfreez: Hyper-intelligence, Cryokinesis. Brightspark: Light Energy manipulation, bolts of light. Digitech: Can hack, enter and control and machine. Edita: Omnikinesis. Electroid: Electrokinesis. Godmode: Indestructible and capable of warping reality. Inferna: Pyrokinesis. Kraken: Can grow extra limbs and breathe underwater. Megahurtz: Super strength, invulnerability and growth. Metalmorph: Indestructible skin, can create earthquakes and morph hands into weapons. Soniboom: Sonic abilities and hyper speed. Stealther: Invisibility, intangibilty. StrayDart: Projectile generation. Supersoaker: Hydrokinesis Twinshot: Shoots plasma energy, duplicates Venoma: Poisonous touch Appearances Agnetia the Alien (series) Salova: The Renegade Raconian Lydius White Pyro (Non Raconian media) Local Patrol (Mentioned) Gallery Soniboom.png|SoniBoom Straydart.png|Straydart Agnetia.png|Agnetia as she appears in most Raconian Heroes series DarknessReborn.png|Agnetia confronts the newly reborn Daemus and Dakota AgnetiaDoesVine.png|Agnetia imitates the potato vine with a very unimpressed Poomy. Memories2.png|Young Agnetia meets Aidraxa and Camaron AgnetiaMeetsThanos.png|Agnetia tells Bluestreak about the time she met Thanos and Stan Lee. byebye.png|Agnetia leaving the Poom's planet. MonsterAttack.png|Agnetia, Bluestreak, Poomy and Dakota are attacked by monsters. AfraidofSnow.png|Agnetia's fear of snow leaves her trapped in the ship for most of the duration of A Frightmare Before Christmas. Megahurtz VS U-Munguz.png And thus the Aignetia ship was born.png Aignetia end card.png Agnetia costumes (4).png|Agnetia finds a new outfit in When Worlds Collide Screenshot 18.png|Poomy hugs Agnetia ImpossibilityInterior.png|Agnetia and the crew in the impossibility MK II Trivia She has a crush on Aidraxa. She hates cauliflower. She loves Poomahs, and started a campaign to protect them from harm. She likes Linkin Park, with "New Divide" being one of her favourite songs.Category:Raconians Category:Characters She used to be terrified of snow until her encounter with Frightmare in the Christmas Special "A Frightmare before Christmas". Her boots have rocket thrusters in them enabling her to fly, however she has never used this ability in the series.Category:White Nova Energy Category:Protagonists